Resident Evil: The Return
by Seth Hunter
Summary: When the Umbrella USOT Teams make a return to the city that Umbrella turned into a horrible world of decaying, dead, flesheating zombies, they find that after the bomb that was supposed to rid the city of zombies and other creatures, did not do it's job.


**Resident Evil: The Return**

2004Dec06, Monday, 13:35

The drop into Raccoon City did not go as planned. Immediately after the drop, Special Ops Teams Beta and Gamma members were attacked and immediately wiped out. Only a few from each team survived the attack, but only because of help from the Alpha and Omega Teams. We were all separated and have been instructed to make our way through the city. Team Omega, now with the surviving members of Team Beta, were given the assignment of infiltrating the Raccoon City Police Station in order to remove all evidence from the labs deep underground. Team Alpha, now with the surviving members of Team Gamma, were instructed to sweep the city of survivors and dispose of them accordingly. I thought we were here to help the survivors? Have the higher-ups at the Umbrella Corporation gone mad? I was separated from my team members. Fortunately, I have met up with a member of the S.T.A.R.S. Special Operative Team, Lt. Sebastian Calahan. We have made our way to a mansion just outside the city and are currently making our way to the underground research facility known as The Hive. Unfortunately, we have been driven off course and have found ourselves in the Raccoon City General Hospital...

-MChf. Tyr Soveroth, Umbrella Special Operatives Team(USOT) Alpha

-Tyr and Sebastian made their way through the city and were driven into the Raccoon City General Hospital by a large group of grotesque zombies. Some missing parts of their faces, others missing arms, some dripping blood from their mouths, others salivating like a rabid animal. "Where the hell are they all coming from?", Tyler yelled out to Sebastian who was armed with a combat shotgun. "I don't fucking know? Detroit?", Sebastian continued to unload shell after shell into the rotting flesh of the zombies while Tyr unloaded clip after clip from his Desert Eagle Magnum. Heads of a few zombies exploded as a few rounds connected with a semi-perfect headshot. Brains of the zombies splattered onto the windows of cars nearby that had been destroyed. The blood oozed down the window with thick chucks of brain along with it dropping down to the ground in clumps making a splat sound when they hit. "The hell with this! Into the hospital, Sebastian!", Tyr yelled as Sebastian nodded and ran to the doors of the hospital. The door was jammed and the zombies moved closer and closer. "Fuck!", Sebastian yelled out. "What", Tyr hollered back. "The fucking door is jammed!", responded frantically-

-"Are you sure?!?!?!", Tyr yelled out as he continued firing. "Wait! There's a card reader here! Fuck, we don't have a card for this door!", Sebastian cried out. "Well, these things aren't fucking stopping, so start thinking!", Tyr replied loudly. The zombies came closer and closer and Sebastian came back to Tyr's side and opened fire once again. "What about shooting the glass?", Tyr asked. "Windows are bulletproof.", Sebastian replied. The zombies were close now. Tyr and Sebastian were backed against the doors now. Two zombies lunged at them and both took shots to the head. More zombies closed in groaning and moaning as they approached. Tyr and Sebastian both pulled the triggers of their guns and there was nothing. "FUCK! I'm out!", Sebastian said. "Great...me too.", Tyr responded back. "Well...nice knowing ya, Tyr." "Yeah, same to you.", then a zombie lunged forward and the doors behind Tyr and Sebastian opened. Someone or something grabbed them and pulled them into the hospital. Tyr instictively grabbed his combat knife and went to take the head off the creature, stopping the blade right before its throat-

-"Stop!!", a female voice cried out. Tyr looked up to the frightened womans face. "I just saved your ass and now you're trying to kill me? The fuck is wrong with you?", she yelled. "Sorry, I thought you were one of those things.", Tyr apologized. "Sebastian, are you alright?", Tyr looked over to Sebastian who had just hacked off the head of a zombie who had gotten through the doors just before they closed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to her. Luitenant Sebastian Calahan, S.T.A.R.S. Special Ops Team.", he said. "Morgan, Morgan Hunter. I'm a nurse here...well...I was before the zombies came up out of The Hive." Tyr snapped his attention from the zombies outside to Morgan. "What do you know about The Hive?", he asked. "Enough. I had been down there a few times, mainly to bring medications to the researchers. Who are you?", Morgan replied. "Master Chief Tyr Soveroth, USOT Alpha. Are there any other survivors than you?", he replied. "Two, but they've disappeared in the past couple of hours.", Morgan said. "Let's start moving through the hospital, see what we can find." Sebastian said as he started walking. Morgan followed behind Sebastian as Tyr glanced to the zombies outside and then followed behind Sebastian and Morgan-

-Tyr, Sebastian and Morgan made their way through the hallways of the Raccoon City General Hospital. "This is the first time I've been here…not exactly the greatest thing to be here for, but at least we're safe.", Tyr said as they continued on. "Morgan, you know this hospital better than we do, what's the best way out of here?", asked Sebastian while keeping a close eye on the surroundings. "Morgan, well there's the helipad, but there's no way we'll get to that. Not with those…", Morgan cringes, "Things outside." "I would have to agree. There's no way I'm going back out there, not just armed with a survival knife." Tyr replied. "Then there's the underground pass way I've never been down there, so I have no clue where it will take us to.", Morgan said. "Why don't we worry about trying to find the other two people that seem to have disappeared for now?", Tyr said. "How do we know they're not already infected?", Sebastian replied. "How do we know she isn't already infected? Or even you?", Tyr stated.-

-Sebastian picked up a lead pipe and handed it to Tyr who was looking down the hall. Tyr startled for a moment looked back at Sebastian, "I'm not infected. I've yet to get bit by one of those things. What about you? How do we know YOU haven't been infected?", he replied, "Touché. Let's just get the hell out of here.", Tyr said as he took the pipe. Sebastian picked up a large push broom and handed it to Morgan. "Thank you. I may need that if we run into any of those things. Although I haven't seen any in the hospital yet.", she said with a smile. "Always best to be safe than sorry.", Sebastian replied as he carried his combat knife. Tyr kicked in a door that opened a supply closet. "Probably nothing in here but cleaning and medical supplies, but it's worth to take a look.", he said as Sebastian nodded and let Morgan step in first and followed her. "Anything?", Morgan asked. "Tons of toilet bowl cleaner. Some toilet paper. Mop and Glow….damn…nothing even slightly useful in here.", Tyr replied. "Wait…hold on. I don't know how useful this will be, but I'm taking it with us.", Sebastian held out a piece of a crest of some kind, he placed it in his pocket. "Oh, and I found another pipe.", he said laughing. "Why does it feel like I'm in a video game?" Tyr joked at the other two as they laughed. A loud banging on a door in the hallway could be heard. The three of them became silent and listened carefully. The door slammed open and a slow shuffle across the floor was heard followed by a groan that would make even the toughest man run like the blazes. "Shit! Get that door shut!", Tyr yelled as Morgan slammed the door shut behind them just in time and locked it. "What do we do now?", she yelled as Tyr found a piece of wood and tossed it to Morgan to use as a partial barricade for the door. "Through the ventilation shaft. They'll be through that door in a matter of minutes. Let's move!", Sebastian said as he climbed to the top of the shelving and kicked away the ventilation cover. "C'mon!" he said as he pulled Tyr up and both men helped Morgan up. "They're breaking through!", Morgan said frantically. "Morgan, you go first. Then Tyr, then me.", Sebastian said. "No, you go first!", Tyr yelled at him, "I'll hold them off if I have to!". Sebastian nodded as he climbed through the ventilation shaft followed by Morgan. Tyr followed them and placed the ventilation cover back in place as the zombies broke through the door in search of their next 'meal'.-

-Sebastian, Morgan and Tyr made their way through the vents. "I can hear them below us.", Morgan said. "Just keep going.", Tyr replied. The three crawled cautiously through the ventilation shafts. A sound of metal creaking could be heard as the vents began to give way throwing Tyr to the floor surrounded by roughly eight zombies who quickly began making their way towards him. "TYR!!!", Sebastian yelled out wanting to drop down and help him. "No, keep going! I'll be fine!", Tyr yelled back as he pulled out his survival knife and prepared for a zombie to lunge at him. "You had better make it through alive, you bastard.", Sebastian replied. Tyr nodded at him, "GO!", he yelled. Sebastian and Morgan reluctantly disappeared forward into the shafts as two zombies lunged at Tyr. Tyr snapped ones neck, popping off it's head in the process and then jabbing his knife into the head of the other. Tyr pulled out the knife and kicked away another zombie just enough to create an opening to escape. Tyr rushed down the hallway and forced open a door, shutting it behind him. Tyr looked around, "C'mon, think. They'll break through that door any second.", he said looking for something to hold the door. The room was dark as midnight as Tyr fished out his flashlight, shining it over the room. "A desk, a few chairs, a bookshelf, here we go.", he said to himself as he found a cabinet on rollers that could easily be removed. Tyr hurried to remove the rollers after rolling the cabinet in front of the door. He wedged it against the door just as a zombie tried forcing the door open. "Well…I'm safe…for now. Where the hell am I?", he said as he looked around some more.-

-Sebastian and Morgan scurried through the vents still wondering if their comrade had survived the fall to the floor plagued by zombies. This would soon become the least of their worries as they made their way to an opening. Sebastian looked out the opening. It was clear. He slid out of the shaft slowly "Stay here. I'm going to look ahead," he said looking back in at Morgan. She nodded and slid back out of sight and stayed quiet. Sebastian looked around the hallway searching for a possible way out but more importantly any survivors at this point. Sebastian walked down the hallway slowly. A man came out of nowhere with a gun pointing at his head. Sebastian put his hands up, "Hey, hold it. I'm not a zombie. You can chill.", he said. "You could be infected. You could turn any minute. Why shouldn't I blow your fucking brains out right here?", the frightened man said. "Calm down. Do you see any bite marks or even a scratch on me?", Sebastian said hoping to reason with the man. "No, but you could be hiding one! Against the wall, right now!", the man cried out. Sebastian moved against the wall face first while the man held the gun to his head. "Don't make a move or I'll blow your head off.", the man said as he checked over Sebastian. Suddenly, Morgan appeared out of nowhere behind the frightened man with a gun of her own. "Ed, step away from Sebastian or so help me God, I'll pull the trigger." She said. The man shocked slowly stepped away. "Morgan, you're alive?", he said relieved. "Yes, now give me the gun.", she said. "Morgan, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me.", he said handing her the gun. "Okay, so can I turn around now, cuz I'm going to.", Sebastian said turning around punching Ed in the face. "Don't you ever hold a gun to my head again you bastard.", Morgan turned the gun towards Sebastian. "HEY! BACK OFF, THAT'S MY HUSBAND!", she said threateningly. Sebastian turned towards Morgan and quickly disarmed her of both guns. "Alright, let's all calm down here. We need to survive this whole thing.", he said as he looked back and forth between the two. "Ed, is it?", he asked. Ed nodded still frightened at the events that have transpired. "Are you the only survivor other than Morgan?", Sebastian asked. "I…I…I don't know. I just want to get the hell out of here.", Ed replied stuttering. "I'm going to get us all out of here, we just need to work together. Now, we lost a friend earlier. Tall guy, military uniform, have you seen him?", Sebastian hoped to get the answer he was looking for. "Can't say that I have." Ed responded. "Damn it. Where the hell did he get to? He has to be alive.", Sebastian sighed.-


End file.
